7 Instances in Camelot
by rose4u
Summary: 7 instances when Harry, Ron and Hermione interfere with events in Camelot.


**AN: Another one of my crossover # Instances. I just got into Merlin a couple of days ago (I don't know what I have been doing this whole time!). One of the best shows in history (why must all good things be British?). Anyway, I decided to do this in my spare time during Anthro class... well... I believe this is more productive, don't you?**

**Feel free to review! Like I said, it's my first Merlin fic, so tell me if anything is wrong :)**

**And now I present to thee...**

* * *

_7 Instances in Camelot_

_by rose4u_

* * *

_One_

Hermione, Ron and Harry somehow managed to get themselves in Camelot. How? They had no idea, although many fanfic writers might speculate. One minute, they were starving in a forest, and the next, they were still starving in a forest. Of course, it was a distinctly different forest, mind you, but still a forest was a forest. Before they could decide on a plan,(Ron was being a prat) they were suddenly ambushed by men on horseback, wearing bright red cloaks with a very familiar symbol etched into their clothing.

"Who are you?"

It was Hermione, of course, who spoke first, "I am sorry. Me and my...servants got lost in this forest."

Harry and Ron glared at her, who was secretly enjoying the attention she received from the men, before confirming her statement.

"My Lady!" the head man said "This forest is filled with dangerous magical creatures. And with two scrawny servants to protect you..."

Before Ron could fly a spell, Hermione could judge by the color of his ears, she said, "Of course. I should have known better. Now if you would be so kind, can you direct us to the nearest village?"

The headman smiled, causing the boys to scowl, "Of course. Come, sit upon my horse. Your servants can sit behind my manservant and Sir Gwaine."

Ron's eyes bugged out at his suggestion, "Sir Gwaine?"

"AH. Have you heard of him? Well, my knights are well known across the land."

"More like the tavern," the manservant coughed.

"Shut up!"

"Your knights..." Ron choked.

The man smiled again before announcing, "That is right. I am Prince Arthur of Camelot."

* * *

_Two_

"Wait, if he's Arthur," Harry whispered as they galloped through the trees.

The two boy's eyes landed on the manservant.

"_Merlin_! Is that Merlin?"

* * *

_Three_

"Come on!"

Harry huffed as they climbed a steep underground hill. Ron was unfortunately no better.

"Why are we here again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because Merlin has been disappearing here every day! What if he is in danger? The wizardry world could be at risk if he dies or worse, exposed!"

"Is that a dragon?"

The dragon glanced at the trio calmly before snorting a ball of flame, "Pothead. Weasel."

"Malfoy?"

* * *

_Four_

"Bloody hell!"

"Merlin?"

A eighty year old man with a long beard and red clock huffed, "No!"

"But Merlin-"

"I got to go!"

The trio glanced at each other, "Was that-?"

"Catch that sorcerer!" Arthur's voice ran through the corridors.

The three blinked before rolling their eyes and going back to their bedrooms.

* * *

_Five_

"Merlin's beard! Look at that!"

"I don't have a beard..."

* * *

_Six_

"That's a bloody nice sword."

"Yeah."

"You should go stick it in a rock."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Seven_

"Merlin?"

Hermione paused as Merlin furiously wiped his tears, "My Lady..."

She sighed before touching the boy's shoulder, "It isn't your fault."

Merlin glanced up, startled, "How-"

Hermione gently wrapped her arms around the small Merlin. He reminded her so much of Harry that her eyes sparkled with tears.

"It should have been me!" Merlin whimpered, all logic gone with grief, "Sir Lancelot didn't have to die!"

Hermione created lazy circle's on Merlin's back, trying to calm the boy, "It wasn't your fault."

"It is," Merlin said. "If only I told Morgana about my magic, then none of this wouldn't have occurred..."

"It might seem bizarre," Hermione said, "But you are going to be a great wizard some day. You are going to create a world where magic users can live in peace. Everyone will praise your name and pray to each of your body parts and other articles of clothing. "

"Really?" Merlin's eyes sparkled, from amusement and hope.

"Of course."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
